C'est La Vie
by Sathia and Meghna
Summary: “Awww.. don’t be like that! If you would just open your mind to the possibility that I’m not as bad as you think I am,.. I’m actually..”“A horrible, no good, egotistical, sanctimonious pig?”“A horrible, no good, egotistical, sanctimonious stag actually”By
1. Lily goes crazy

**C'est La Vie!**

Its just after lunch and Alice and Lily (the protagonist of our interesting tale) have got a free period and head to the lake to gossip and do the other annoying stuff that teenage witches usually do.

Alice immediately spots James and the rest of his group sitting under the birch tree and lazilydiscussing something thatwithoutany doubt was bound to be a prank. It seemed like James had spotted them too, for he suddenly straightened up and started frantically pressing his hair down to make it less messy. It was common knowledge that his windswept "look" didn't exactly impress Lily Evans.

"There's James…"said Alice casually.

"So?", Lily said in a would be uninterested voice although she had turned slightly pink.

"O.. COME ON!" exclaimed Alice abandoning all pretence," don't tell me you haven't considered his offer at least once out of the 100,000 times he's asked you out! He has even stopped hexing innocent passersby!"

"look Alice.. I DONOT like him! IF I do hex me!"

"BANG!", exclaimed Alice.

Just as she said so the marauders lead by James (with his snitch), mischievous looking Sirius and harassed looking Remus and Peter shuffled up to them.

"Hello there Evans", said James airily, apparently his new strategy was to play hard to get.

"Not now Potter.."

"When then?", with a slight note of desperation, his new strategy had worked for exactly 5 minutes. He was playing with his snitch again.

"oooo let me think..NEVER?"

"ok ok.. will you stop with the pretence? I KNOW you like me…Hey some might even say you love me…", he trailed off looking at her slyly.

As James lazily let go of his snitch again, an infuriated Lily lunged at it, caught it and flung it with all her might behind her.

As Lily started to say "shut the hell…" she was interrupted by a dull 'THUNK' followed by a 'THUD'

All of them immediately looked around for the source of the sound and found Snape out cold flat on his back. The snitchhad flownout of sight.

"You really DO love me!" exclaimed James, mesmerized.

Lily threw James a dirty look and hurried over to Snape, whom nobody noticed since it happened all too often.

"Was it something I said?" asked James innocently as Sirius guffawed.

Lily pointed her wand at Snape and said "_Enervate_!"

Snape's eyes flew open.

"Are you alright?" asked Lily catching hold of his robes trying to pull him up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" bellowed Snape wrenching himself away from her.

"NOW NOW SNIVELLUS!" yelled Sirius from where he was standing, "how many times have we told you to mind your manners around the ladies?..especially around the one true love of James's life?"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Lily and James together.

A small crowd had started to gather around them. During this shouting match, Snape had pulled himself up and drew his wand out. ButSirius and Jameswere ready. Peter looked around terrified.

"_petrifi-"_

"STUPEFY!" yelled Lily cutting Sirius off and got Snape square on his chest. Snape fell back and found himself in the reclining position once again.

"That was quick Evans" said James looking slightly impressed. "But I think you have done enough to prove you want me. What say you and I-"

"_levicorpus_!" said Lily pointing her wand at James who _did not_ see it coming. He was immediately swept by invisible hands off his feet and was dangling upside down looking utterly shocked, his glasses hanging precariously on the tip of his nose. Sirius looked amused, while peter had clapped his hand on his mouth in an overly dramatic way. Remus looked like he was fighting an inner battle.

"Evans I-"

"YOU," cut in Lily "Will refer to me as ma'am!"

"Ma'am?" asked James bewildered

"Good boy.." said Lily curtly "AND you WILL stop bothering me and picking on Snape!"

The crowd was watching them bemused and some 1st years here and there were sniggering quietly.

"Lily.. Let him down. You're a prefect.." said Alice half heartedly trying to bite back a grin. Lily, whose face showed nothing but rage ignored her,.

"Awww.. don't be like that! If you would just open your mind to the possibility that I'm not as bad as you think I am,.. I'm actually.."

"A horrible, no good, egotistical, sanctimonious pig?"

"A horrible, no good, egotistical, sanctimonious _stag _actually" murmured Sirius. Lily looked at him sharply.

"What?"

"Er.." said Sirius a little unnerved "I said-' A horrible, no good, egotistical, sanctimonious…._ its sad_ actually"

"Wow! good save!" murmured Remus in Sirius's ear, "that didnt even make _sense!_"

"SOD OFF!" retorted Sirius

"Gladly!"

Remus turned around and started to walk away when he heard an uncomfortably familiar voice-

"Remus GET BACK HERE! Evans put potter down, NOW!" said McGonagall imperiously.

"Uh-oh!" said 5 voices in unison.


	2. Detention

**CHAPTER 2**

**DETENTION**

Lily, James, Sirius and Snape were polishing trophies as part of their detention… without magic. This lead to some tussles between James and Sirius with brushes and _madam scurries' polishing potion _who were ignoring Snape, much to the consternation of Sirius. But James _had _to make a good impression.

"This is my 1st detention _ever_!" whined Lily, over James and Sirius's whispered argument.

"I heard you the 1st 17 times" muttered Sirius.

"Well we wouldn't be here if you hadn't showed off my fancy snitch underwear to half the school Evans!" said James with the hint of a smile. "I mean ma'am" he added hastily on seeing Lily's expression.

"_Fancy_?" snorted Snape "12 year olds don't wear filth like that!"

"-says the boy with 50 year old, smelly, grey underwear" said James smoothly. Snape shot him a murderous look and continued with his task.

"Ok… ._maybe _I got a little carried away with you, BUT " she continued loudly as Snape started to retort " I had to do _something_ before you gits started dueling again"

There was something defensive about the way she said it that made james look up.

After McGonagall had caught them, a thoroughly embarrassing battle of words ensued. Lily had unceremoniously let James down, who straightened up with as much dignity as he could muster, running his hand through his hair and waved at the crowd with a crooked smile. He was clearly enjoying all the attention. His smile vanished the instant he saw McGonagall's expression. Peter looked a little pale and partially hid himself behind Sirius, who was looking from James to McGonagall smiling but clearly upset that he wasn't in on the 'fun'.

"Explain" she said sternly to Lily and Remus. Snape had unfrozen and had started to once again rise to his feet. Lily was looking at her shoes and Remus, realizing that it was up to him to explain started off hesitantly. "Well professor-"

"Lily threw a snitch at Snape!" exclaimed an overexcited Sirius "And then she revived him and then she stupefied him and then she levitated James and shouted obscenities at him and-"

"Enough" said McGonagall and Sirius immediately stopped his running flow of babble. Lily threw Sirius a filthy look and was surprised to see James doing the same. Alice was nervously eying McGonagall and Lily.

"Professor it was an accident…" and Lily told her about what had happened carefully omitting what James had said to her to get her so angry.

"So Snape was going to attack?"

"Yes ma'am" said James, Lily and Sirius together.

"And James and Sirius were going to attack also?"

"Yes ma'am!" said Remus, Lily and Sirius together. Sirius was desperate to show that he wasn't falling in to the ways of Remus.

"I see.. Nevertheless Ms. Evans, you had neither reason, nor right to attack potter, _and _you're a prefect." She said "this means detention. For all three of you." She pointed at Lily, James and Sirius. Catching the look of delight on Sirius's and James's face Lily hastily asked McGonagall- "But why Sirius and James? They didn't do anything wrong did they? I mean.. Nothing happened really.."

"Evans…no…this is lucky number 85 for us" muttered Sirius. Lily ignored him.

"That's very noble of you Ms. Evans but they most certainly would have hexed Snape and he would have done so too. Therefore" she nodded at Snape who was watching the proceedings with a contemptuous look, clearly wishing the worst death possible to the marauders, "Snape will also get detention". James and Sirius stopped smiling abruptly and looked at Snape.

"But professor…!"

McGonagall raised her hand signalling that there would be no negotiation.

"10 points off for each of your houses, that makes 30 points off for Gryffindor and 10 points of Slytherin.", ignoring the incredulous looks on their faces she continued-"I expect all of you to be at my office at 8 o'clock tonight. Good day."

Snape who had said nothing throughout the session, looking at the marauders and Lily, his lip curled. As Snape had transfiguration next he followed McGonagall to the castle. But as he passed the group he hissed-"you blood traitors and mudbloods will pay for this!"

"I think that'll be another 10 points off Slytherin" said McGonagall suddenly turning to Snape who nearly ran in to her, "And double detention."

James and Sirius's faces cracked into wide, gleeful grins.

please review. thanks to _Hapi_ _djus, pink-paperclip(nice name, LOL!), hazelocean, dancer4eva, Silver Sailor... and wishing butterfly. _

**Thanks for the advice, constructive critiscism and complements. You're the best!**


	3. Apologies wait, what?

**APOLOGIES…WAIT, WHAT?**

Back to detention.

It was almost time to leave the trophy room. Of course, Snape had to come back the next day and _then _get back to his common room to finish his homework, which would probably take _hours_. James smiled inwardly.

As James, Lily, Sirius and Snape started packing to leave, James said in a falsely sweet voice-

"See you tomorrow Sniv -Snape." James hastily corrected himself as he caught Lily's eye.

Snape didn't say anything, apparently controlling himself with all his might. Lily leaned over Snape to pick up one of her brushes and accidentally brush against him. She felt Snape shudder and he completely lost control.

"Watch it," he hissed "don't want my robes to bear filthy mudblood scent…and your muggle loving boy friends' disgusting snitch underwear's stinking …"

James and Sirius stopped scrambling for their things and looked at Lily. Lily just stared at him and then an insane smile lit her lips.

"Awww… Sevy-Mevy!" she sang throwing her arms around Snape's neck and hugging him tightly. She (to her delight) felt Snape shudder but James saw him turning bright red. Was it with rage? He wondered, because what James was feeling then sure seemed to feel like rage.

"_I love you too!_" she continued. She pulled back and gave him a wide smile and batted her eyelashes.

Snape was in a state of shock throughout her trilling and couldn't seem to pull himself together as she smiled at him. Then with a stifled cry of rage, he stormed out of the room leaving James, Lily and Sirius to stare at each other.

Lily and Sirius kept silent for a moment and burst out laughing. James forced himself to laugh heartily though he wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"See you boys!" Lily said brightly. She slung her bag on her shoulders and left.

Sirius caught the look on James's face and said with a note of resignation in his voice-

"Why don't you walk Lily back? I'll clear up here." He waved his hand over the mess they had created. James's face broke into a grin-"Thanks mate!"

He slung his own bag on his shoulder and ran out of the trophy room. He saw Lily start up the stairs and ran harder. Lily heard his approach and looked back. Then, amazingly- she stopped at the stairs and waited for him to catch up. He got to her gasping and panting. Lily waited for him to catch his breath with a reluctant smile on her face. They started up the stairs.

"Hey! Interesting detention huh?"

"Very!" said Lily smiling broadly in spite of her self.

"Looking forward to more then?"

"Not in the near future, no." They grinned at each other. They had reached the fat lady's portrait. "_Adolescents-be-damned_". The fat lady swung open with a smirk.

"So, there's a Hogsmead visit next Saturday…" trailed off James looking at Lily uncertainly. Lily's face remained blank, she knew what was coming and for the first time her heart beat hard against her ribs. I'm just annoyed, Lily told herself. It's not what people think…

"So… umm…. Do you fancy going to the Three Broomsticks… together I mean… I could buy you a butterbeer or something…"

Lily stopped walking and slowly looked at him.

"James, look I-" she stopped, then the same insane smile spread across her face that had appeared in the trophy room. James looked alarmed and looked at her with some amount of apprehension.

"Sure, yes I guess we could do that."

James looked even more shocked, even a little scared.

"Er… " he cleared his throat, "I sense a 'but' coming on."

"Butt?" asked Lily quizzically.

"Yeah… I mean no… b-u-t but."

Lily smiled again. "_But _on one condition."

"And what would that be?" asked James slowly.

I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I

"So how was detention?"

Alice was waiting for Lily in the dorm. Lily was silent as she changed into her night clothes. Then she sat on her bed an said- "Umm… eventful!"

Alice raised her eyebrows with a curious look on her face.

"So, did Potter ask you out again?" she knew the answer even before Lily said it.

"Ah… yes."

"So did you use any new excuse to turn him down again?"

"O it was new alright! I asked him to do something that would _guarantee _that he'll avoid me for the rest of my life!"

"What did you tell him to do? Drown himself? Although I think he probably _will _do that…" Alice added thoughtfully.

"No" said Lily biting back a grin- "Apologize to Snape!"

Alice took a sharp breath in-"That's BRILLIANT!"

"I KNOW!"

Lily was so loud that one of her room mates woke up with a start looked around groggily and went back to sleep, muttering something incomprehensible.

I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I

The next morning the marauders were under the birch tree again, but James looked strangely distracted. Remus was listening resignedly to Sirius plan a way to destroy Snape (as usual) and Peter was looking at James curiously. Sirius then turned to James and said- "That'll completely get him wet with sick right mate!"

"Huh? O yes yes… very smart…"

Sirius looked at James closely and continued- "And then I'm going to marry him and go to Godric's Hollow for our honeymoon"

"Uh- huh?" murmured James staring at the lake as a giant tentacle emerged from it.

"But of course that would be a problem, seeing as Lily loves him and all…"

"Hmm…WHAT?" exclaimed James snapping out of his reverie "Lily?... Snape?... _you?_"

Remus shook his head but Sirius kept looking at James. James hadn't told them what he had to do. He was sure Sirius would use words like- pride, Snape, _insane_...

"What happened? Usually talks of torturing Snape used to bring you around, don't tell me that's stopped working too!" said Sirius frowning. He looked a little put off.

"Nothing" said James quickly. Luckily a fellow Gryffindor of the Alex McGilchristallencolinmeandersmith had walked up to them and plopped himself on the grass with them. "Hey! The Hogsmead visit's nearing, I can't wait to get out of this ruddy school" he said wistfully looking into the lake.

"Incoming distraction" said Remus looking at the grounds. James looked up to see lily and Alice once again approaching the lake. Alex looked at Lily and then at James.

"So have you asked Lily to go with you?" he asked James. James nodded not taking his eyes off her.

"And…?"

James looked at Alex with a pained look- "She as good as told me that she wouldn't… again"

"As good as?" asked Remus suspiciously, Sirius looked bored.

"I better get going then" said Alex getting to his feet. James not wanting to explain himself quickly followed Alex who didn't notice him.

"Oi Lily!" called out Alex. Lily stopped and looked around to see Alex running up to her. He was in Lily's class but she didn't know his name very well, all she knew was that his name started with a McGilcrustalten-something. She smiled and waved. James was curious, what was he going to tell Lily about him? The rest of the marauders followed James and Alex clearly curious as well.

"Lily, will you go with me to the Three Broomsticks? You know during the Hogsmead visit… I could buy you a butterbeer or something…"

James let out a sound that sounded like a cross between a yelp and a growl. Sirius was running up to them. Before Lily could reply Sirius said astonished- "Mate, what are you _doing_?"

Alex looked defensive and a little puzzled- "What? She's not going with James is she?"

He looked from James to Sirius to Lily. Lily looked at James for a second- "No, I don't think so, no."

"See?" said Alex triumphantly. Alice looked incredulous.

"But we don't ask your friend's girl out! It's an unwritten rule!" screamed James who looked so furious that he was breathing heavily.

"Yeah!" agreed Sirius equally angry, "She's James's territory!"

"Um… excuse me… _ James's territory?_" Lily suddenly went from looking embarrassed to just as angry as James and Sirius, "I don't belong to anyone. I am my own person, is that clear?"

James looked mortified. "I didn't say that!.. I don't think that… you-"

"I" said Lily cutting James off "will go out with whoever I want to!"

She turned to Alex "Sure Mcgilcr- Alex, I'll go with you to Hogsmead!" she said as she heard as Alice muttered "Alex" to her. With that she gave Alex another smile and stalked off with Alice. Alex smiled at them triumphantly and walked away.

"That filthy scum" said Sirius angrily "That backstabbing git…"

But James wasn't listening, he was looking at Snape sitting a few paces away, oblivious to the world, hurriedly doing his homework.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

**I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I**

**Thanks to A_lexisHaliwell89_**_(glad you like it!), **Kels**(Thanx!)**Hazelocean**(There you go!)**, Sasukeblade**(Detention...ooh exciting, you like!)**, Rayvn-Amre**(Thanx!)**Hapi-Djus**(Awww!You're too kind!)**, Eva Angel**(There you go, tried my best!) _**and**_ **wishingbutterfly**(your name'safter the and again, just for you!)_

**For reviewing. Love you guys for enjoying this fic! Don't forget to R & R!**

Sorry about the length of the last two chapters. I was up to my armpits in work, and to me that's a lot- I'm 5'7.

Hope this satisfies you( _daleia, tell me if I've improved in the fields you pointed out)_. Yeah, about the tenses, I have seen many authors do it, I guess I'm not professional enough to pull THAT off!

and to _littleblackdove-_ NO its not because of the bewitched song. Sure i liked them 10 years ago but now, not so much! Whats up with them anyway? Glad you like the title though! And thanks for the review!


	4. The Apology and its Consequences

**THE APOLOGY AND THE CONSEQUENCES**

James was sitting alone in his dorm, recapping the events of the day. He was _definitely_ over Lily. How could she not see it? How could she be so oblivious to him? Why the bloody hell does she hate him? He punched his pillow fiercely in to shape and laid down on it. That was it; he was not going to think about her anymore.

_Yeah right_ said a voice inside him, _like that could happen_.

Why not?- he thought. She's just a girl with lustrous hair, GORGEOUS eyes, a kind heart (or so I thought) and-

_The love of your life_ said the voice smugly.

O shut up!

He turned over and went in to a fitful sleep.

Let's rewind.

After Alex McGilchristallencolinmeandersmith had sauntered off, James started towards Snape with a grim look on his face ignoring Sirius completely. O gods save his soul!

"James!" called out Sirius "Hey JAMES!"

But James continued striding over to Snape. As James approached him, his shadow fell on Snape who immediately looked up.

"Ah Potter!" he said coolly "Can't get enough of detention can you? I doubt that your girl friend will be there to distract you when you have slugs for eyelids."

James looked like he wanted to hit him with all his might but instead he gave Snape a good natured smile that didn't quite extend up to his eyes.

"You always were the witty one Snape!"

Snape raised his eye brows and looked like he wanted to laugh hysterically but the moment passed and his eyes were cold again.

"Not come to duel have you? I can't imagine why you'd be here otherwise."

To buy time James turned around to find Sirius. Instead he found the marauders standing with Alice gaping at him in disbelief. Alice had clearly told him what Lily wanted him to do. Sirius was giving him a **_how-low-can-you-sink-for-a-bloody-female_** look. He had forever lost the respect of his friends. He felt his stomach turn, he felt like throwing up. Maybe if he threw up on **Snape** they would respect him again.

FAT CHANCE!

He turned back to Snape, whose eyes were narrowed.

"Ok… to the point then, icumtaapalgyze"

"Stop talking gibberish and wasting my time" said Snape impatiently. What was he playing at?

James took a deep breath and said very slowly- "I came to apologize"

James looked at Snape uncertainly whose face remained blank.

"What kind of _sick_ joke is this!" Snape looked furious.

"No. No joke. I want to say I'm sorry for all that I put you through, that was a horrid thing to do."

This time Snape _did _laugh hysterically.

"Ah the mighty Potter apologized to me! To anyone! No matter what happens next that will be a good story to tell the Slytherins, even if it means detention for the whole week!"

"HAHAHA!" James laughed forcibly "I get it! It's funny because I'm a horrible, no good, egotistical, sanctimonious pig right?"

Snape looked at James closely. It was clear that his curiosity was overriding his intense hate for James.

"Why are you doing this Potter?" he asked "Apology not accepted by the way" he added.

"Because-of-my er… conscience!" He said dramatically clutching his chest" My conscience won't let me _live with myself_, it keeps _nagging_ me, I am wrong, you're right ok?"

"No, not ok. So your 'conscience', would its name be Lily Evans by any chance?" he smirked.

"NO!" James said quickly "It's not Lily at all! My conscience-"

"Your conscience-" Snape interrupted "Is nothing more than a figment of your imagination. That filth has asked you to do this. She must really hate you."

James was breathing heavily. Then his face cleared up.

"Come on Snape! You shouldn't… you shouldn't call her that. Its very impolite you know…" but James knew this was hopeless.

"Impolite is it?" asked Snape curtly "Alright then, Lily Evans is a mudblood. A smart mudblood though. This must_ kill _you. Nice way to get rid of you eh?"

"DON'T" James he said with a pained look "Call her a mudblood!" His eyes were cold.

"Mudblood, mudblood, mudblood."

As James's face contorted with rage Sirius came striding up to them.

"How's it going _Snivellus_?" on seeing his expression he added "Just because you're bonding with James doesn't mean I hate you any less."

Sirius gave him an apologetic smile. To his surprise Snape smiled back coldly.

"Ah… I do not delude myself in to thinking I could _bond_ with the great James Potter! Especially since this is so pointless." he added the last part looking at James.

"Go away Sirius." said James

"Yeah go away. I don't want to be interrupted while I watch James getting his heart broken." Snape was smiling gleefully. Even his greasy hair seemed to be swaying with delight.

"Ha-ha. Where do you come up with that stuff?" said James looking extremely sick.

Then he looked at Sirius and said- "Go away"

"Excuse me?" said Sirius looking falsely offended "I think you meant to be mean to **_Snape_** and nice to **_me_**!"

"Sirius _please_!" James pleaded.

Sirius looked at James, then at Snape and told him- "I'll be watching you."

"I'm **shaking**!" said Snape with an evil grin.

Sirius then stalked off.

James turned back to Snape. He was done with this.

"Ok, you're right Snape. About my apology I mean." he looked put off "But you're _dead _wrong about Lily."

"O open your eyes Potter! She despises you! She told you to do this because she thought you couldn't and then you'd leave her alone! And even _I _thought you were smarter than that!" he said scathingly "Even _flobber worms_ are smarter than you!"

"She wants to see the good side of me!"

"She wants to see no side of you, just the back of your head!"

James just stared at him, his face growing red with rage.

So this was Lily's way of getting rid of him was it? He'd show her!

Snape laughed. This was really scary. Getting to his feet Snape said- "Ah I see the point has been driven home!"

Still laughing and shaking his head Snape headed towards the castle.

James just stood there not knowing what to do, anger spread through every inch of his body. He suddenly turned around, aimed his wand at Snape and said-

"_sanguiniato_!"

Immediately Snape fell to the ground in a bundle with his books. His ears had turned in to bats that were flapping furiously slapping Snape on the face.

Now, that felt GOOD!

Well, so much for being nice.

James stuffed his wand in his pocket and ran to the castle before anyone could raise an alarm. When he entered, the marauders were waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

"So…. What happened?" asked Remus hesitantly

"Hexed Snape" said James shortly.

Everyone kept quiet. Then James broke the silence by saying-

"Ok… go on then- 'James what's _wrong_ with you?', 'James, Snape of all people! How could you?' or 'James! You're such an _idiot_! It was so obvious that Lily was trying to get rid of you!'"

He looked at them defiantly.

"We weren't going to say anything!" squeaked Peter.

"Its true, mate" said Remus patting his back "it's too easy"

James scowled at them. It deepened when he saw Lily and Alice starting up the stairs.

"And you!" shouted James pointing at Lily who immediately stopped.

Alice had told her about James and she couldn't believe it. She felt guilty at what she had made him do; everyone knew how much James and Snape hated at each other.

She watched James stalking up to her, his face furious and her chest tightened some more with guilt.

"You!" continued James "You're an _awful_ person! You made me apologize to _Snape_! And for what? To make a complete prat of myself? Do you hate me that much? What have I ever done to you?"

He was shouting now, people had started to stop and stare, but he ignored them. Lily kept quite and let him vent his anger.

"I don't care; I don't care about you or anything to do with you! And you can go out with McGil-crud-allen-friggin-me-and-the-schmuck!" he paused occasionally to distort Alex's name further.

"And I do not care even if you go out with **_Snape_**! Marry him why don't you?

He started for his potions class, paused and turned- "Ok maybe I care about the last part" he said softly and stormed off.

No one spoke for a second, and then the hall started returning to normal.

Lily grabbed Alice and whispered- "Do you think he'll ever forgive me? I can't believe that I didn't see the vulnerable side of him."

"WHAT?"

Fast forward

James lay in his bed, still not getting any sleep not knowing that Lily couldn't get any sleep either!

**I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I**

**I'm sorry if it sucked. I had a _HORRIBLE_ day.**

**To my reviewers -- **

**THANKS! I _LURVE_ U GUYS!**

**Since I don't have enough time to reply to all of you- I'll give you the gist-- **

**- My name is Ramani, I'm an Indian and this is my cousin and her friend's account. I'm 17 , (surprise!). Hope I'm not older than all of you! India thrives on Harry Potter! **

**Keep reviewing, the feedback has been great! Stay tuned for the concluding chapter…(drumroll, please!)**

**I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I**


	5. IT ENDS IN A BEGINNING

**IT ENDS IN A BEGINNING**

James got up late the next morning, extremely tired and trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He was quite during breakfast. Although Sirius was telling James about Snape lying in the hospital wing taking blood replenishing potions since the bat ears seemed to be blood sucking ones, James just forced a smile and went back to staring at his food. Remus and Peter were missing. Remus had been summoned by McGonagall to her office and Peter was at Slughorn's office (the rumor was that he was getting remedial potions).

But it seemed like the Slytherins were having a good time pointing openly at James and laughing.

So Snape had told them about him had he? He would deal with him later.

"Hey Potter!"

James looked up to see Lestrange looking down at him, a bright smile plastered to his face.

"Heard you just got ditched! That's _gotta_ hurt!"

The Slytherins around himguffawed next to him, which made Lestrange smile more widely.

"Speaking about getting ditched," said James lazily but his hands were white as he was clutching the table tightly "heard that you got dumped by Bellatrix! Again!"

Lestrange's smile vanished from his face to be replaced by shock.

James grinned. He was just guessing. All he knew was that Bellatrix Black and Lestrange were in an on again-off again relationship.

"Sirius told me!"

Lestrange looked at Sirius, so did the rest of the rest of the Slytherins.

"Ah, you're wondering how I know? I know… Sirius Black always knows." Sirius said mystically.

"Who do you think you are? The Dark Lord?" asked Lestrange mockingly. All the Slytherins giggled softly.

"Who?"

"The Dark Lord! Lord Voldemort! Don't you read the Daily Prophet?" asked Lestrange incredulously.

"Lord Mouldyshorts? Isn't he the nutter whose servants are called Snuff Swallowers or something?"

"Lord Voldemort! And his _followers_ are _Death Eaters_!"

"Yeah whatever" said Sirius.

But James looked at him Lestrange closely, he was breathing heavily.

"Why are you so angry Lestrange?" James asked "Do you want to be a Dead Beater too?"

"DEATH EATER!" Lestrange shrieked.

"Yeah that's what I said" said James yawning widely.

"Anyway, Bella didn't dump me! We mutually decided to cool off for a while…"

"You mean you mutually decided that Bella seems to fancy that git Roosevelt? What's so great about him anyway?"

"What!" exclaimed Lestrange.

"Well maybe it's because he has what Bella calls 'boyish charm'" continued Sirius pretending to not hear Lestrange, as if in a trance, thinking very hard "Anyway, she said that he snogs quite well. Ha! Like a Slytherin could do that!"

"She did NOT say that!" said Lestrange fiercely.

"What?" asked Sirius apparently snapping out of his reverie "You didn't know…? She didn't tell….? O er… I shouldn't have said anything. Me and my big mouth! Talking about family publicly like that!"

Now Lestrange looked alarmed. Sirius was mumbling under his breath apparently very embarrassed.

"What is it Black? What else did she say?"

"Well… er.. Look!" he said pointing behind the Slytherins "Professor McGonagall!"

The Slytherin turned in unison. Sirius and James got out of their seat before the Slytherin realized his bluff.

James and Sirius ran out of the hall laughing heartily. They were off to potions with the Hufflepuffs.

As they started off to the classroom, Sirius and James spotted Bellatrix Black shuffling along the corridor with apparently stolen potion ingredients hidden in her cloak. Sirius looked at James who nodded.

"Hey Bella!" called Sirius.

Bellatrix immediately looked up and on seeing Sirius, her eyes narrowed.

"Lovely day isn't it?" asked Sirius brightly "You look pretty lovely yourself!"

"What do you want?" she asked shortly.

"I just wanted to say that I hate Lestrange too. Can I please be there to watch when you hex him?"

"Why would I hate him?" asked Bellatrix in spite of herself.

"Don't tell me you've forgiven him for calling you a fat cow! Since when have you become so understanding?"

"Wha-"

But Sirius didn't wait for an answer.

"I mean I would _definitely_ hex my ex- boy friend if he called _me_ a fat and unfaithful cow in front of the whole school!"

"When did he do this?" asked Bellatrix severely.

"What?" asked Sirius pretending to come out of a trance again "Weren't you in the Great Hall?"

"No! Did he say it then?" asked Bellatrix clearly furious.

James saw that the damage had been done, Sirius didn't need him. James tactfully excused himself and walked away. He needed to be alone. As he neared the stairs, James heard a cry of anger-

"Come back here Sirius! What else did he say?"

James turned around to find a cackling Sirius running up to him, followed by Remus who didn't know what was happening but was laughing just the same. James grinned; maybe this day wouldn't be that bad after all!

Professor Slughorn was already in class and so was Peter. Lily and Alice entered the class after a few minutes. Lily caught James's eye for a second and James looked away hastily.

After instructing his class Slughorn took a seat and watched everyone for a while before getting up and looking at their work.

Lily hadn't talked to Alice the whole day. She was too embarrassed about the previous day. Why did she tell Alice anything?

"So…. Are we going to talk about what you said?" asked Alice "About you thinking James's is _vulnerable_!"

"No!" she hissed bending over her work not looking at Alice's face.

"Ah-ha!" exclaimed Alice triumphantly "You _do _like James!"

Lily looked up so fast that Alice drew back a little.

"I do not like James! **_I_** do not like James! I do not **_like_** James! I do not like **_James_**!" Lily repeated over and over again.

"Yeah I heard you the 1st 3 times!" said Alice with a slight smile.

Lily got a far away look on her face and she giggled softly.

"Sirius said something like that. During detention you know…" then with a small laugh she continued "James and Sirius were fighting over something and then… James said this really funny thing, he said-"

She broke off at the look on Alice's face.

"What?"

"I rest my case." said Alice smiling widely.

Lily made a face and went back to her work.

Meanwhile Sirius filled in Remus on the events of the morning.

"You really missed something good!" said Sirius concluding "Why did McGonagall call you?"

"To tell me that it was irresponsible of me to not report James who is getting detention." said Remus with a sigh.

James looked at him in alarm.

"What for?"

"Yeah what did he do that I didn't do?" asked Sirius annoyed that he wasn't in on it.

"Hex Snape" Remus said simply.

Comprehension dawned on James's face. But who saw him do it?

"Who told?"

"McGilcrud"

James turned around and shot Alex a filthy look, which he received with a gloating smile.

Why would he do that to him? He was already going to Hogsmead with Lily!

"Git!" muttered James bitterly.

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I

At lunch, Sirius and James were eating quietly. Both were clearly upset. Remus tried to talk to them but they didn't respond. Peter was quite as usual.

"Hey James." said Sirius suddenly "looks who's back"

Sirius was looking at the Slytherin table, following his gaze, he saw Snape.

"Where is Lestrange?" asked Sirius surveying the Slytherin table.

"In the hospital wing mate!" said an excited voice behind them. They turned around to find Frank Longbottom grinning at them "Bellatrix hexed him!"

"Really?" asked Sirius gleefully "because of what I told them?"

Frank nodded.

"But they're stupid! Couldn't they tell that Sirius was setting them up if they argued?" asked Remus his eyebrows raised.

"Do you think that Bella would let him _talk_?" asked Frank smirking "It was just –'How dare you!' BAM!"

Everyone laughed appreciatively. During this entire exchange Alice was watching them turning steadily pink. At first Lily thought she was staring at James to tell her what he was doing to annoy her. But when she saw the expression on her face, it was suddenly clear who she was _really _looking at, it was-

"Frank!" asked Lily incredulously crashing Alice back to earth "You like Frank? How come you didn't tell me!"

"Well, I guess we _both _keep stuff from each other then." said Alice blushing.

They had defense against the dark arts at the end of the day. Lestrange being admitted in the hospital wing did nothing to stop the Slytherins make fun of James. They hissed sarcastic condolences at him when the professor's was turned. He sat gritting his teeth throughout the class not saying a word and forcing Sirius to do the same.

"You know what I heard?" asked Sirius trying to stop James looking so mutinous.

"What?" asked James non-committaly

"McCrud told on you because he heard Lily say that she had no idea you were so 'vulnerable'!"

Then he broke into fits of laughter.

"Are you serious?" James asked chancing a look at Lily who was resolutely ignoring the Slytherins.

"Yeah, I cornered him after lunch… anyway it doesn't matter does it? You're over Lily aren't you?" asked Sirius slyly

"Yes, yes" James said quickly "completely."

After class, James walked out dreamily. Vulnerable. Great!

But the Slytherins weren't done with him yet.

"Aww… _look at little old pot-ter_! Walking with the same old people… does he have _any _female contact?"

James ignored them; he didn't have to prove anything. But Lily who was just walking around the corner was angry as she heard them.

That scum Snape, she thought, wish James had transfigured him completely into a bat! Then she would have sent Ozzy Osbourne after him! She sniggered lightly; she knew what she had to do.

"There you are!" she cried emerging from the corner running to James.

"Huh?"

The Slytherins were staring at them with their mouths wide open.

"I did it!" she said brightly to James

"Did what?"

"Told McCrud that I'm going with you, he took it ok, and so we can go!"

And incredibly she threw her arms around James and gave him a peck on the cheek.

James looked even more shocked than the Slytherins turning pink.

Luckily,James had his back to them so they couldn't see his expression.

Then, as if she'd only just noticed the group gawking at them said-

"What are you staring at?"

They hastily turned away to talk to their common room.

"You didn't have to do that" said James quietly.

"I had to, I… wanted to" then she blushed.

James raised his eyebrows, he'd never seen blush like that.

"So… I thought I should apologize, you know for yesterday…"

"Yeah well, I guess I shouldn't have yelled at you either…"

"So, do you er- forgive me?" she looked at him with apprehension.

James had half a mind to flatly accept her apology and walk away, just to make her miserable, but then he realized he didn't want Lily to be miserable.

"Yeah, of course I forgive you!" he said his face breaking into a smile.

She beamed at him letting a long breath out.

"So, _do you _want to go to Hogsmead with me?"

James felt a stab of annoyance at this.

"I can't now, can I? I have detention on Saturday because McGilcrud told on me!"

Lily's face fell a tad.

"But-" he said quickly, "We can go sometime later, right?"

"Right," said Lily, smiling once more, "So, er…I'll see you around, then."

She turned around and started to walk away.

"Yeah, who knows, I might become less _vulnerable_, Ma'am!"

Lily turned around to gape at him.

**I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.II.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.II.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.II.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.II.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I**

**To my Reviewers:**

**Well, that's all folks! Okay, it's been a long (not really) and hopefully successful run, and it's been loads of fun for my first fanfic. Hope the ending wasn't too abrupt. **

**Well, as for my reviewers, obtaining all your feedback has been great! All your opinions, good, bad or correcting- its been nice to know! A hearty thanks to all those who bothered to review- I checked my hits, and about 900 people had checked out the story and not reviewed! Especially my faithful readers (you know who you are!), I love you guys!**

**Okay, I'm sorry to end it so soon, but stay tuned for the sequel, C'est La Vie II- Another Tale, an Alice/Frank fic, another fascinating attempt to be hilarious.**

**Till then, for those of you who want more, click on the pen name and check out KITCHEN TIME CHAOS, my cousin's fic. Also stay tuned for two more fics, one on R.A.B.(a serious one) and a hilarious one 'bout Voldemort and his ….son!**

**Please Review! It's my birthday this Sunday (hint, hint!)**

**I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.II.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.II.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.II.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.II.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I**


End file.
